


Does It Count?

by SevReed



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Jori (Victorious)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevReed/pseuds/SevReed
Summary: One-shot, in which Tori and Jade have a soda... eventually.





	Does It Count?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Short story carried over from FF, just to figure out how this all works.

"Wow. I mean, just... wow. Wow. So... do you want a soda or something?"

"Do I want a _soda_?"

"Well, yeah."

"You know something, Vega?"

"What?"

"Your pillow talk really sucks."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, traditionally, this is the bit where you cuddle up and tell me how special I am. How I rocked your world, made the earth move, all that."

"I _said_ 'wow'. Like, three times."

"You say 'wow' at pretty much anything. You say 'wow' when you find a quarter on the floor, or when there's a fresh roll in the ladies' room. You even say 'wow' when Festus hasn't sold out of that revolting peanut smoothie thing you like, even though he never does because nobody drinks it but you."

"What's wrong with it? It's nice."

"I wouldn't know, because like most right-minded people I would never in a million years order one. The point I'm trying to make, Vega, is that 'wow' doesn't really cut it."

"You know, I think we could go with 'Tori', under the circumstances."

"If you're going with 'wow', I'm sticking with 'Vega'."

"Okay, fine. What do you want me to say?"

"It's not really the same if I help, is it? What do you usually say?"

"I.. don't know."

"What, you just roll over and go to sleep?"

"No, it's just... I've never done this before. I'm in kind of uncharted territory here."

"You've never..."

"No."

"Not even..."

"Nope."

"Oh God. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It never really came up. We were kind of busy. If you remember. Hmm? _Hmmmm_?"

"Don't flirt with me, Vega, this is hardly the time or place."

"Well, I kind of think it-"

"Look, maybe this doesn't count, okay? Maybe it only counts if it's a guy."

"What?"

"Or maybe you get to choose whether it counts or not. You know, a wildcard, like playing an Ace or something."

"Why are you so bothered about it counting or not?"

"I don't know, I just didn't think you'd want me to be... I thought you'd want your first time to be with someone you love, you know - someone you care about. Someone who cares about you."

"You don't care about me?"

"Well... yes I do, as it turns out."

"Oh, Jade. I don't know what to say."

.

.

.

"You could say you care about me."

"I _do_ care about you."

"So...?"

"So what?"

"So... does it count?"

"Yes, Jade, it counts. You can be my first. My numero uno. My Ace."

"..."

"Are you crying?"

"No."

"No?"

"No!"

"Okay. So... do you want a soda?"

"Yes, Tori. I'd love a soda."


End file.
